


From Me, To You and You, With Love

by Generous_Nut_Bouquet



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part;
Genre: Differing relationship dynamics;, Domestic Fluff, Emmet doesn't really mind though, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Rex is pushy, Sexual and non-sexual relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generous_Nut_Bouquet/pseuds/Generous_Nut_Bouquet
Summary: Emmet is happy with his life, in general: he has a loving and attentive girlfriend and an affectionate but wayward boyfriend who get along about as well as water and an oil fire, but that's really his only complication. They have their ups and downs and although everything isn't awesome, per say, it's pretty darn great and that's good enough for him.Literally just fluff and smut written whenever the whim takes me. Not particularly plot driven.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy, General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	From Me, To You and You, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have been rewatching the movies lately and gosh, I love both movies so much I can hardly stand it and Rex amuses me to bits. 
> 
> These are basically my personal headcannons, and I'm not going to be concerned too much with narrative, so if you want something plot heavy this won't be for you. I just want an excuse to write stress free smut and shippy fluff whenever I feel like it. Probably the only conflict will be my head cannon that Lucy and Rex would hate each other, but adore Emmet enough to tolerate each other, for the most part.

It was sometime in the early AM when Emmett woke to a knock at his window. He blinked uncomprehendingly at the alarm clock on his nightstand, brain digging in its proverbial heels and refusing to come to full wakefulness without a fight. Every blink felt like his eyelids were trying to glue themselves together so that he couldn’t open his eyes again, a plan that he was, personally, very inclined to go along with. Outside he could hear crickets and the wind, and somewhere in the distance, a dog barking. The house was silent, though. Not even his clock ticked, because his clock was digital. 

Maybe, he thought hopefully, he’d imagined it. But then it happened again, a soft rat-a-tat-tat against the glass in a shave-and-a-haircut pattern. He groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Who knocked on the second story window of a person’s house at something-o’clock in the morning? Not robbers, so he, at least, wasn’t about to get robbed. And if he wasn’t about to get robbed, he was going back to sleep.

The knock happened a third time, more insistently. This time it was accompanied by a low voice, hissing his name. A familiar voice, for all that it had been months since he’d last heard it.

“Emmett, get up, damnit, I know you can hear me.”

“....Rex?” He asked, poking his head up from the tangled nest of his bed. Sure enough, his wayward doppelganger was perched, gargoyle-like, on his windowsill, glaring at him in the moonlight. Now more awake, Emmett clambered out of bed and pushed the window open so that Rex could climb in, heavy boots thumping onto the floor hard enough to make Emmett wince and shush him.

“Shh, Lucy’s in the next room.” He whispered. 

Rex snorted, glancing at Emmett’s twin bed with a raised eyebrow. 

“You two still aren’t sleeping together?" He asked with a tone of heavily affected disbelief "You are the most platonic life mates I’ve ever met.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Emmett told him wearily. Rex commented on it every time he dropped in out of the blue, how very non-sexual his and Lucy’s relationship was, to the point that Emmett couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed by it anymore. He kind of understood the derision, anyway: Rex was a hedonist, and carnal pleasures were one of his absolute favorites to indulge in. A relationship without physical intimacy more sexually charged than a kiss on the cheek was akin to a car with no motor, as far as he was concerned -- strictly for show and otherwise utterly and completely useless. He'd tried to explain, once, that what they had was perfect for them but Rex had more or less tuned him out the same way he usually did when it came to Lucy in general. "And” he added when Rex drew a breath to reply “I’m not having this argument with you right now. Again. Do you know what time it is?”

“Late, I guess?” Rex said, shrugging. He plopped himself down on Emmett’s bed, leaning back on his hands. “Or early, I guess. It’s dark, at any rate, and you’re rocking one hell of a head of a bed-head, so probably early-slash-late enough that you’re annoyed that I woke you up.” He grinned widely, not even a little remorseful. "Enough that it’s too much trouble to kick me out, so you’re going to let me stay the rest of the night here, and then field your ‘Super Special Best Friend’ in the morning when she realizes I’m here and inevitably tries to stab me.”

“Three-thirty.” Emmett supplied flatly. He moved around to the other side of his bed and dropped face first back onto the mattress. “But yeah” he muttered into his pillow “also all of that too.”

“Hell yeah!” Rex whisper-cheered. The mattress jostled as he shifted around for a moment, then Emmett heard the heavy thump-thump of his boots dropping to the floor.

“Go sleep on the couch.” He muttered with absolutely no force behind it. 

“Nah.” Rex’s voice rumbled through his body as he squirmed beneath Emmett’s covers, then manhandled Emmett around until they were crammed together on the narrow mattress, Emmett fitted snugly into the curve of Rex’s body, back to chest, ass to groin, legs tangled and Rex’s arms securely around his stomach. Emmett sighed, because Rex hadn’t bothered to undress any further than taking off his boots and utility belt, and his chaps were rough against the bare skin of Emmett’s calves and his vest scratched against the dip of his lower back, where his sleep shirt had already ridden up. It made him feel a little claustrophobic, and he just knew they would both be soaked in sweat in less than an hour. He knew Rex knew it too, but his counterpart didn’t seem to care much, nosing at Emmett’s hair and making happy little noises that Emmett knew that he’d never, in a million, trillion years, admit to.

“Missed you.” Rex mumbled into the back of his head. Emmett sighed again, fondly this time, and tangled his fingers with Rex’s where they rested on the soft curve of his belly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I missed you too. Now go to sleep, please. I’m going to need all the energy I can get if I’m going to have to be in the same room as you and Lucy tomorrow.”

He heard Rex snort and mutter something no doubt unflattering, but he was already drifting off, lulled by the feeling of a firm, warm body surrounding him like a shield. The last thing he registered before he was completely asleep, was rough chapped lips pressing gently to the side of his head.

And then the feeling of rough, calloused fingers slipping into his sleep pants.

“Rex” he whined “really?!” 

“I missed you.” Rex repeated, fingertips grazing gently over his dick. “You can go back to sleep, if you want.”

“So you can molest my unconscious body?” Emmett asked, disbelievingly. 

“It’s called ‘somnophilia,’ but I guess if you want to be creepy about it…”

“You've already made it creepy.” But he couldn’t quite muster the energy to be mad about it. Besides, it had been a while and he’d missed Rex too: he’d missed how warm he was, how good his hugs felt (on the rare occasion he deigned to give them), how nice he smelled, even though he almost always just smelled like sweat and dirt, which should have been gross.... 

Rex pushed his face into the side of Emmett’s neck and rubbed his stubbled cheeks across that spot and Emmett shuddered as chills raced up and down his spine, his dick beginning to fill under Rex’s barely there touch, and yeah, ok, he gave up. He hadn’t really had much fight in him to begin with, if he was honest; It was almost a given that he wasn’t going to get any sleep the minute Rex climbed through his window. Still, part of him had hoped.

“Fine.” he sighed. Rex made a pleased noise and then those rough fingers weren’t just touching they were grasping, and Emmett had to turn his face into his pillow to muffle a startled moan as Rex began to stroke him in earnest, calluses catching just so on the ridge of his head on every up-stroke and sending tingling bolts of pleasure zinging across his nerve endings. And he hadn’t taken his half-gloves off, either, Emmett realized, the soft, warm leather covering his palm a smooth counterpoint to his rough fingers. Rex’s other hand sneaked up under his shirt to scrape his fingernails lightly against his nipple. 

There wasn’t much space between them already, but he wiggled backwards to press himself as firmly to Rex as he could. Rex’s pants were always kind of lumpy, because he stuffed his pockets full of all kinds of stuff and never really cleaned them out, but even still Emmett could feel his erection pressing against the round of his ass. 

Teeth closed over the sensitive spot on his neck and he made an embarrassingly high keening noise. Rex’s laughter rumbled warmly up his spine.

“Didn’t take much to get you all worked up.” He teased. Emmett huffed reaching between them to try and get at the fly of Rex’s pants. The hand teasing his nipple retreated and Rex leaned back a bit to help. 

“You’ve been gone like, five whole months, it’s been a while." And if he maybe sounded a little put out, it was because Rex had promised he'd only he gone three this time. He heard the sound of Rex's zipper being dragged down. Rex squirmed awkwardly behind him a moment, fingers pushing at Emmett's own sleep pants until they were halfway down around his thighs, and then they were pressed together again, the metal teeth of his parted zipper and the hot, hard length of his penis pressed into the soft flesh of Emmett’s ass. Rex groaned and thrust against him a few times, his hand coming back around to dip between Emmett’s legs and tease at his balls as he continued to stroke his dick at a pace that was, honestly, going to get him off a lot sooner than Rex probably wanted.

“You could fuck other people.” Rex pointed out, pressing back into Emmett’s neck. “You don’t have to wait on me.”

“I know.” Emmett told him. He reached out to grasp at Rex’s forearm with one hand, running the other through his hair, distractedly. The heat in his belly was building quickly. He pushed up into Rex’s hand, then back against his dick. The movement was jerky and stilted because of the limited space he had to work with, but Rex didn’t seem to mind, if his low groan and spastic jerk of his hips were any indication. “I don’t want to, though.”

Rex grunted but didn’t say anything to that, just mouthed at the nape of Emmett’s neck. Emmett sighed and patted at his arm.

“You need to slow down or I’m going to uh…you know. Already.”

‘Mmm.” Rex hummed, speeding his hand up instead and adding a twist to his wrist that made Emmett see stars “What do I know, now?” 

He squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks heating a bit. “Cum, Rex. I’m going to -- oh!”

And then he did.

He breathed through it, savoring the wash of pleasure that flowed from his dick to his head to his fingers and toes. Behind him, Rex made a small, needy noise and grasped at his hips with both hands, rubbing off against him. His breath puffed hot and wet against Emmett’s skin.

“Fuck I missed you.” He panted. “So much, you have no idea.”

Emmett hummed and pressed into his body as best he could until Rex’s hips stuttered and he went still with a low hiss, hot, wet fluid sliding down Emmett’s lower back. 

“...Eww.” Emmett muttered after a long, silent moment. Rex snorted into his hair. It was a suspiciously sleepy sound. Emmett jostled him gently with his elbow.

“We’re not going to sleep until we get cleaned up.” he told him, sternly. Rex made a noise of protest and snuggled harder into Emmett’s back. “Rex!” 

No response. 

“Rex!!”

Nothing but a soft snore. Emmett rolled his eyes and wriggled out of Rex’s hold...or tried to. The minute he started to slip away, Rex’s arm slipped around his gut, holding him in place.

“Don’t leave.” Rex grumbled. 

“I’m not leaving.” Emmett soothed, tapping at Rex’s wrist to indicate he wanted to be let go. “I’m going to the bathroom to clean up.” 

Rex muttered something incomprehensible into the back of his head and didn’t let go. 

“C’mon, Rex.” Emmett whined. “You’ve got...uh...you have my..” his cheeks heaved as he sighed, full bodied and very embarrassed. Even after all the time he’d spent around his counterpart -- and all of the sex that that inevitably lead to -- it was still so hard to say some of this stuff outloud. “Your glove is dirty, at the very least. Do you really want to wake up with that all over your fingers?” 

“Don’t care.” Rex mumbled. 

“Well I care, and you're smearing it all over me.” Emmett retorted, his patience wearing a bit. “Let me up. I have to actually use the toilet anyway. Then we can cuddle as much as you want.”

“We’re not cuddling.” Rex protested halfheartedly, finally letting Emmett go, lest he give Emmett more evidence to the contrary. “If I don’t hold on to you one of us is going to fall out of bed.”

“Sure.” Emmett agreed, tone carefully not sarcastic. He made good his escape, hesitating a moment in the doorway, just long enough to watch with a fond exasperation as Rex promptly stole Emmett’s pillow and mashed his face into it. He’d have to do laundry in the morning because he was sure Rex was smearing all kinds of unmentionable gross stuff all over his bedding. 

Oh well. It was totally worth it.


End file.
